Baraka
Baraka is a Tarkatan warrior and a villain from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. History ''Mortal Kombat II'' Baraka led the attack on the Shaolin Temple in the Earthrealm, which caused Liu Kang to seek vengeance and journey into Outworld, all according to Shao Kahn's plan. He teamed up with Mileena in an attempt to take down Shao Kahn, but they failed in the attempt. Baraka was sent to the lowlands of Outworld, but escaped after Kahn was defeated during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, left to wander the realms. Mortal Kombat 4 Quan Chi found Baraka wandering through Edenia and offered him a chance to rule the realms at his side, if he fought for Shinnok. The Tarkatan agreed due to his need for combat, but planned to betray his masters yet again. However Shinnok was defeated before he got the chance to. ''Mortal Kombat Deception'' Baraka found a new master, this time the resurrected Onaga, whom he had great faith in. The Tarkatan freed Mileena and recruited her to the Dragon King's side to pose as Kitana so as to misdirect Edenia's forces against Baraka's raiding forces, keeping them away from Onaga. But when Mileena gave Bo Rai Cho control of Edenia's army, many of the Tarkata were defeated, angering Baraka. When the two set up a meeting in the Beetle's Lair, the Tarkatan sent another of his race in his place, since he had grown suspicious of her. This proved to be an excellent decision since Mileena killed the Tarkatan in an attempt to get rid of Baraka. ''Mortal Kombat Armageddon'' In the final battle of Armageddon, Baraka joined the Forces of Darkness to fight against Kung Lao once again. In his ending, Baraka defeated Blaze and gained godlike power. The Tarkatan then decided to be his own master and ordered Shao Kahn and Onaga to bow before him or die. They responded by attacking him, only to be impaled on Baraka's armblades, which grew to twice their normal size. Now ruler of Outworld, the Tarkatan made Mileena an offer to be his queen. She chose wisely, implying that she agreed. ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' After the merger began, Baraka attacked Sonya at the Shaolin Temple, but was defeated. He then appeared as one of Quan Chi's allies, along with Shang Tsung after Scorpion managed to track down Kitana. The Netherrealm sorcerer sent Baraka, Shang Tsung, and Scorpion to take out Captain Marvel, but they were defeated. Afterwards he and the other two appeared at Raiden's Sky Temple as Quan Chi freed Kitana from the rage. Baraka then joined forces with the other Mortal Kombat fighters so as to defeat Dark Kahn. Upon arriving, Baraka was surprised by what Outworld has become, since it had fused with Apokolips. In his ending, the rage dissipated in all the inhabitants of the realms, except for the Tarkata. The rage brought them to a whole new level of bloodlust and they stormed through the realms, dominating all and marking their foreheads with the blood of their enemies. Alternate Timeline ''Mortal Kombat (2011) Baraka took part in Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat tournament and fought Johnny Cage, but was defeated by the movie star, who thought his fangs and blades were just special effects. Later on, the Tarkatan listened to Cyrax talking to Raiden and reported this to Shang Tsung, who sent Baraka and Sheeva to kill the Lin Kuei, thinking he'd turn against him. However Cyrax beat the two of them. After the tournament was over, Baraka led his fellow Tarkata in attacking the Wu Shi Academy, capturing Sonya Blade in the process. Once Raiden and the other Earthrealm warriors arrived in Outworld, Jax faced off against Baraka, but the Tarkatan lost yet again. After Kitana found out the truth about her past, Baraka was commanded to guard the Tower where she was imprisoned and as he was ding so, also sorted the weapons that Shang Tsung had gotten from the Black Dragon with another Tarkatan. He told the other not to mess around with the weapons and sent him elsewhere, when Jade arrived. Baraka told her she wasn't allowed in and then she taunted him, calling him a good guard dog, and ordered him to heel. A fight ensued and the Tarkatan was beaten, saying Edenians had no loyalty, but Jade knocked him out. Baraka later watched Shao Kahn face off against Liu Kang and be defeated, then presuming he was dead, met with the other generals to discuss who would take over. The Tarkatan argued Mileena should take Shao Kahn's place since she was his sole heir, but Shao Kahn revealed that he was still alive and Baraka and the others bowed to him. He presumably later led the other Tarkata in Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. In his ending, all of Shao Kahn's minions were enraged when Baraka apparently killed their master, just as Earthrealm seemed in their grasp. However it turned out that the Tarkatan had killed Shang Tsung, who'd been posing as Shao Kahn, though this had not fooled Baraka, who'd smelled the sorcerer's scent. His loyalty was rewarded and the Tarkata became Shao Kahn's favored race. Mortal Kombat X Baraka makes an appearance in Mortal Kombat X. After the death of Shao Kahn, Baraka became a loyal servant to Mileena. When Mileena ambushed Kotal Kahn and his servants, Baraka was with her. However, after Ermac betrayed them and joined Kotal Kahn, One of Kahn's enforcers; D'Vorah attacked Baraka. After an intense battle, D'Vorah managed to defeat Baraka. And after Kotal Kahn, gave judgment to Baraka, D'Vorah performed a fatality on Baraka, by ripping out his heart and brain, killing him. Mortal Kombat Legacy Powers and Abilities Baraka has great strength and stamina, along with an incredible healing factor, since he survived Kung Lao slicing him in half with his hat, though he needed to have metal staples attached to his body to keep the halves together. Baraka's main source of attack are his armblades, which he can sprout from his lower arms. He can also fire an energy spark attack by scraping his blades together. Signature Moves * '''Flying Shard: '''Baraka fires a spark by scraping his blades together and aiming at his opponent. * '''Chop Chop Blades: '''Baraka slices his opponent up vertically with his blades several times. * '''Blade Swipe: '''Baraka performs a quick, strong swipe at the opponent with his blade. * '''Blade Spin: '''Baraka would spin like a top with his blades extended. * '''Blade Charge: '''Baraka quickly lunges at his opponent with both blades out. * '''Scrape Kick: '''Baraka releases his Tarkatan Blades and launches at his opponent with his legs. * '''Triple Flying Shard: '''Baraka jumps high and shoots out three shards at once. * '''Air Blade Spin: '''After a jump, Baraka spins like a top. * '''X-Ray Move-Nail and Impale: '''Baraka rushes towards, impaling his opponent with both blades and lifts them up, he then violently rams his blade through their carotid artery which damaged his neck, throat and jaw and then through the eye sockets which caused damage to the skull. After this, Baraka kicks his opponent off his blades and they fly away while a trail of blood follows. Other Moves * '''Free-Fall Super Move: '''Baraka performs his Blade Spin move before swiping at his opponent with one blade, knocking them to the ground. * '''Throw: '''Baraka lifts his opponent up in a choke hold, then promptly extends his blades through their face before either kicking them off or flinging them away. * '''Overhead Toss: '''Baraka's original throw. He performs a quick, two-handed overhead throw with a shout, sending his opponent clear across the screen. * '''Double Kick: '''Baraka's close-up knee can be extended into a snap kick, lifting his opponent off the ground. Fatalities * '''Blade Decapitation: '''Baraka extends his blade and decapitates his opponent with a single slash. * '''Blade Lift: '''Extending both blades, Baraka stabs his opponent in the torso and lifts them high. The opponent screams in horror and flails before expiring, the limp form twitching as it slides down the deadly shears. * '''Mutant Dissection: '''Baraka uses his blades to slice the arms, legs and neck of the opponent, then impales the torso and rips it out which leaves the arms, head and legs. * '''Head Spike: '''Baraka uppercuts his opponent's head off, then skewers it on the blade, holding it up in victory. * '''Chest Stab: '''Baraka kicks the opponent to the ground, jumps on them with their hands at their chest, and abruptly extends his blades. * '''Take a Spin: '''Baraka impales the opponent in the stomach with his blade, lifting them over his head, then he spins them around while using the other blade to cut off their head, arms and legs. * '''Up the Middle: '''Baraka slices off the opponent's arms and then impales them through the chest. Baraka then uses the other blade to slice the opponent vertically in half and raise their half-sliced body in victory. Trivia *After ''Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance was released, fans believed him to be actually dead, since there was a video of his death in Mortal Kombat Gold, unlockable in the Krypt. *His name is Arabic for "blessed". *In the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception, a glitch makes his blades glow purple when he congratulates a player for completing a task. *Baraka and Mileena seem to have a romantic relationship that was settled in Baraka's Armageddon ending. *His fatality from MKII, where he impales his opponent on his arm blades and holds their body up as they bleed to death, was voted number 5 on Screwattack's Top 10 Mortal Kombat Fatalities list. Videos Mortal Kombat Gold Baraka Ending|Baraka's MK Gold Ending Mortal Kombat Deception Baraka's Ending|Baraka's MK:D Ending Mortal_Kombat_VS_DC_Universe_Baraka's_Ending|Baraka's MKvsDCU Ending Mortal_Kombat_Baraka_Ending_Video|Baraka's MK9 Ending Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Living Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:In love villains Category:Barbarian Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Hybrids Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Scythemen Category:Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cannibals Category:Serial Killers Category:Killjoy Category:Henchmen Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Martial Artists Category:Recurring villain Category:Comic Book Villains